Cross Jurisdiction
by WAG2002
Summary: Gibbs and his team head to Las Vegas to solve a Marines death. How will Gibbs & Grissom work together? What will everyone think of Abby & Saras history? Can Grissom help Gibbs with a problem? Will Gibbs listen to Grissoms advice? GSR and GAbby.
1. Chapter 1

This is slightly AU and the time line may be a little off. 

Synopsis: Sara and Abby used to go to college together, and still keep in touch. Grissom and Sara are engaged but none of the lab know. Gibbs and team go to Las Vegas to solve a Marines death. Grissom sees how Gibbs treats Abby so tells him a little story to help him out. 

**Chapter 1 – Las Vegas**

There was nothing quite like the lights and sounds of Las Vegas. People came from all over the world to play at these casinos and see these shows. The strip, as always, was covered with people so just another drunken man staggering down the road was nothing new, or was it?

Crime Lab

Everybody was in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. For once it was a slow night, until his phone rang it was Brass informing him that there was a crime scene down on the strip, a man had been run over. Grissom asked Sara to accompany him while the others were told to finish any outstanding paperwork.

Grissom and Sara left the break room and headed to the crime scene. The rest of the team went to their jobs.

Crime Scene

Jim Brass along with a couple of uniformed officers were already there and taking statements.

"What we got Jim" asked Grissom as he approached the detective.  
"Looks like this guy just stumbled out in front of this car. Driver says he came from no were" replied Jim  
"Well he had to come from somewhere" Sara retorted  
"Eye witnesses say he staggered from down there, most thought he was just drunk, can't smell anything but we'll leave COD to Dr Robbins."

Grissom turned to Sara and said "Can you check the details with the driver?"

"Sure"  
"Jim, do we have an ID for the vic yet?"  
"Not yet, doesn't have any ID on him. He does have a tattoo on his upper arm" Jim carefully moved the victim's sleeve up so Grissom could see the tattoo.

The tattoo was of an American eagle with the words Simper Fidelis written underneath.

Sara joins Grissom and Brass next to the body "Driver seems pretty shaken, says he wasn't going that fast and this guy appeared out of no were. Skid marks say he slammed on his brakes pretty hard, obviously it wasn't good enough"

"Well if this tattoo means what I think it means we will be having company for this case. I better go phone it in" Jim said as he turned left Grissom and Sara to collect any evidence.  
"It appears our DB may be military" Grissom said  
"Yeah that's a fairly popular marine tattoo"  
"And how do you know that?"  
"A good friend of mine has this 'thing' for an ex marine she works with." Sara said smiling.

The coroner arrived to collect the body. He also notices the tattoo remarking to Grissom that he can't do an autopsy until the correct authorities have been informed, as he didn't want to tread on anybody toes. Grissom informs him that Brass has it all in hand and that it is OK to take the body. Sara and Grissom process the rest of the scene and await the arrival of a tow truck to take the car to the lab for further examination. All avenues of an investigation must be covered especially when they would be getting company of the Federal kind.

**Chapter 2 – NCIS, Navy Yard, Washington**

It was a fairly slow day in the bullpen. DiNozzo and McGee were just finishing up some paperwork and arguing, as usual, over something trivial. Gibbs had done another coffee run and was now with Abby in her lab. Some would say he was hiding from the noise of the bullpen but Gibbs never hid from anything, well expect maybe an ex-wife. He and Abby had grown so close lately that barley a day went by that they didn't share at least some downtime together. Gibbs feared though that she would never think the same way about him as he felt about her, little did he know that Abby thought the same thing. Just then Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs.....OK.....be right there"

"Sorry Abbs got to go"  
"OK, go catch some bad guys" Abby replied with a twang of sadness in her voice

Gibbs made his way from the pleasant company of Abby to the not so pleasant company of the director. Not the he didn't get on with Leon Vance just Abby was so much easier on the eye.

Directors Office

Gibbs walked up to the Directors office. "Go on in Gibbs he's expecting you" Cynthia said  
"Leon"  
"You and the team are heading to Vegas"  
"Why?"  
"Marine was run over"  
"That all?"  
"No, Gibbs that not all. Neither he nor his girlfriend has been heard from in a while so I want this sorted ASAP."  
"When do we leave?"  
"You are all booked on the 1707 flight. You will be met at the airport by a member of the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Gibbs left Vance office in a foul mood. It wasn't so much that he had to go to Vegas it was the fact that he had to put up with DiNozzo and McGee on the flight. If Abby was going to it wouldn't be so bad, but like always she would stay here and process any evidence well that is what he though. He walked down the steps to the bullpen

"DiNozzo. McGee" he barked  
"Yes Boss" they replied  
"Go home, pack a bag be back here for 1500 sharp"  
"OK Boss. Can I ask why?" McGee enquired  
"Why else we have a dead marine. Now go".

DiNozzo and McGee gathered up their stuff and headed for the elevator. Gibbs would go down stairs and talk to Abby before he too went home and grabbed an overnight bag. He was truely hoping this was going to be an open and shut case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 – Abbys' Lab**

Gibbs was the first out the team to arrive back at the navy yard. He went straight down to see Abby to say good bye, or so he thought. When he got down to her lab he noticed her sitting on her chair spinning round and round and round. Just watching her made him dizzy. "What you doing Abbs?" he asked. "Gibbs how many times have I told you now to creep up behind people like that?"

"Sorry. Just thought I'd pop down to see you before I head out to Las Vegas with the team"  
"Hasn't the director told you?"  
"Told me what Abbs?"  
"I'm going with you" she said with that million watt Abby smile  
_YES_ shouted Gibbs to his self "Thought you didn't like leaving your lab Abbs?"  
"I don't but I dislike people mishandling evidence even more. Beside a friend of mine lives in Las Vegas and I keep meaning to go see her."  
"Well shall we head upstairs and wait for the other?"  
"Sure thing Boss man. Wooa" Abby said has she stood up still al ittle dizzy from her spinning game. Luckily Gibbs was there to catch her. "Thanks Gibbs"  
"Any time Abbs, I'll never let you fall"  
"You're so sweet"  
"Just don't tell the rest of the team"  
"You're secrets save with me"

The Bull Pen

Next to arrive was McGee, closely followed by Tony and Ziva. "Hey Abby" said Tony in his usual cheerful tones "You come to see us off?"

"Nope. I'm coming with"  
"You are coming with is to Las Vegas?" Ziva asked.  
"What about your lab? You don't usually leave it voluntarily" McGee said  
"What do I hate worse than leaving my lab Timmy?"  
"People who say there vegetarian and still eat chicken?"  
"No, well yes, but I hate it when people miss handle evidence. This way there will be no mishandling"  
"What none at all" Tony piped up with a mischievous smile on his face  
"DiNozzo!"  
"Sorry Boss"  
"Right if we're all finished we have a plane to catch"

**Chapter 4 – Washington Dulles Airport**

As there black SUV pulled in to the drop off point at Dulles Airport Gibbs was the first out of the vehicle, ever the gentleman he extended his hand and helped Abby out. With thanks the Abby he had just about managed to restrain himself in the car ride from the Navy yard to the airport how the hell was he going to not kill either Tony or McGee or both in the 6 hours it would take to fly to Vegas.

"Boss McGees' pushing me"  
"Was not Tony, Ziva pushed me into you"  
"I do not believe it was my fault you two got stuck in the car door"  
"And so it begins" thought Gibbs. Abby gently laced her arm through his, she always knew how to calm him. He grabbed both his and Abbys bag and headed for the check in desk with his three agents following him. It didn't take long to check in their hand luggage and find the correct gate, now all they needed was the plane


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5 – Las Vegas Crime Lab**

"Hey guys" Brass said as he walked into Grissom's office. He had called an early meeting for the graveyard shift; He wanted to update them all on what was going to happen once the Feds got there.

"So I take it we will expecting company for this marine case?" asked Sara  
"Afraid so. There are a team on NCIS agents on their way here as we speak. Don't suppose anyone wants to meet them at the airport for me?"  
Sara, who had received a text message from her friend, already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. "How many are there?"  
Brass checked his note pad and replied "Four the lead agent is called Gibbs"  
"I'll pick them up" Sara replied, trying so hard to hide the smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had seen her best friend and if this was the infamous Agents Gibbs she had heard so much about she was not going to miss it.  
"Sara, you sure about this you don't have to" Grissom replied a little concerned.  
"No its fine. I was first on the scene with you so I can fill them in on the details on the way here"  
"Thank you Sara, then it's all sorted" and with that Brass left.  
"Before you lot all disappear" Grissom began "Ecklie wants us to see this case out to the end so I'm afraid there may be a double shift ahead."

The team slowly dispersed from Grissom's office ready for what could be a long few days.

**Chapter 6 – McCarran Airport, Las Vegas**

Sara had arrived in plenty of time to meet the NCIS agents from their plane. She was certain she would spot them a mile off. All fed wore suits; beside Abby was un-miss able.  
She checked the flight details against the board and made her way to the arrivals gate.

As the team came through the arrivals lounge Abby recognised, and was thrilled by who the Crime Lab had sent t pick them up. "Sara" she shouted as she ran towards her friend "you've not changed a bit, well apart from the clothes"

"Abby, you going to introduce us" DiNozzo asked before Gibbs had a chance to  
"Tony this is by best friend from college Sara Sidle, and before you ask yes she is seeing someone. You are aren't you?"

Sara reached for the chain around her neck "yes, I am"

"Wow Sara that's beautiful! I'm SO happy for you."  
"I know it's a lot to ask, but the people I work with don't know yet. So please don't tell anyone"  
"Getting engaged is a happy thing, yes?" Ziva asked a little confused  
"It's complicated" Sara said.  
"Ladies, do you think we could get going" Gibbs asked as calmly as he could. He just wanted to solve this case and get home.  
"Sorry Gibbs."

Sara escorted her former roommate and the NCIS agents to the waiting Denali. Although she hadn't spent much time with Gibbs yet she knew him through her conversations with Abby, the next few days were certainly going to be interesting. Grissom was not known for sharing his lab with anyone and here he was having to work closely with these agents. If that was not bad enough Grissom was very much a 'follow the evidence' kind of guy were Gibbs was a more a 'follow your gut' kind of guy, this was going to be a very interesting case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7 – Crime Lab, Las Vegas**

As Sara escorted the NCIS team in to the crime lab she felt every pair of eyes turn on them as they passed. It wasn't often they had feds invade there space she only hoped that this experience would be a positive one. Waiting at the reception desk for them was Grissom.

"Gill Grissom this is Special Agent Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva DaVid and there forensics expert Abby Sciuto" Sara said as she introduced them to her boss.

"Welcome to Vegas" Grissom said.

"What do you have so far" asked Gibbs wanting to get this case over with as soon as possible

"To start with here are some visitor passes' so that you don't have to book in each time. If you'd like to follow me to my office we can talk there"

"WOW! This looks like an overflow store room or something" said Tony

"I get that reaction a lot" Grissom said with a half smile.

"I like it!" Abby chirped

"Thought you might" Sara said

"Knock knock" Said Catherine as she entered Grissoms office holding a case file.

"Catherine, these are our friends from Washington" Grissom said trying to sound welcoming.

Catherine wasn't quite sure what to make of the strange Goth girl standing next to Sara. Abby just whispered "she looks very stuffy" to Sara. Sara's only reply was to snigger; Catherine had never seen Sara like this before.

"I presume that you have something for me" Grissom said getting things back on track.

"Yeah we have a possible address for our vic"

"OK. DiNozzo, McGee you're with me Ziva, Abby stay here"

There was a chorus of "yes boss"

Sara turned to Grissom "I'll stay and show Abby and Ziva around if that's ok?"

"Sure, Catherine you're with me"

Catherine, a little stunned followed Grissom and co to the parking lot. She was expecting to have to restrain Grissom and help negotiate between him and the quite attractive Special agent Gibb but he seemed very cooperative. What had gotten in to him lately?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8**

_Victims Apartment_

Gibbs and DiNozzo entered first weapons drawn, better to be safe than sorry. The apartment wasn't big, just three rooms really. One large room housed the kitchen, living and dining room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Lying on the floor near the table was another body. Judging by the smell she had been there a while. "I'm guessing that the missing girlfriend" DiNozzo said. Grissom called the coroner and Gibbs barked his orders to his team "DiNozzo sketch, McGee bag and tag"

"Yes Boss"

Grissom felt a migraine coming on; working with these agents was not going to be an easy thing. Catherine could see that Grissom was starting to struggle, "Agent Gibbs why don't I take the photos for you? We did agree to work together on this case."

"I'll process the body" Grissom added

"That would be helpful"

Catherine turned to Grissom before starting to take pictures.

"Thank You" Grissom mouthed, he also subconsciously signed it. Gibbs who never failed to notice anything noticed this. Perhaps the two men had something in common after all.

The coroner arrived and the body was removed to the morgue. Every one went about their jobs in relative silence which was fine by Grissom and Gibbs certainly did not miss DiNozzos contestant jabs. After chatting to some of the neighbours they headed back to the car then subsequently the lab. Gibbs wanted to get this case over with as soon as possible, besides Abby was at the Lab and she never failed to cheer him up.

_Crime Lab_

Sara turned to her best friend and Ziva and said "So do you two want the grand tour"

"Oh yes please" replied Abby

"That would be nice thank you"

Abby had shown an interest in some of the things in Grissom's office so that's where the tour began. Sara showed then his collection of butterflies and moths, his pet tarantula and of course the irradiated foetal pig. She then lead them out of Grissom's office and to the lay out room were Nick was sorting through evidence. "Hey Nick"

"Hey Sara. Who are your friends?"  
"This is Agent DaVid"  
"Please call me Ziva"  
"And this is Abby an old friend from college"  
"Nice to meet y'all. So you've known our Sara for a while then?"  
"We go way back." Abby said with a smile  
"We should talk some time" Nick said winking at Abby  
"Not if I can help it Nick" Sara replied trying to sound harsh. Not many people knew what she was like in college, it was part of her life that she wanted to keep away from work. Not that college wasn't fun, quite the opposite her and Abby had way to much fun.  
"What's it like working for NCIS?"  
"It is a lot better than my last job" replied Ziva with all honesty  
"Oh yeah, what was that?"  
"I was a Mossad Officer"

Abby just smiled as the both Sara and Nick were lost for words "She gets that reaction lot. Me? I LOVE working for NCIS I get my own lab the guys are great and Gibbs brings me Caf-Pow at least 3 times I day it's great"

"Sounds great"  
"OK Nick we'll leave you alone, do you know were Greg is?"  
"Try the break room"  
"OK" and with that Sara and the

Sara led the girls through a few more rooms explaining what they did in each and introducing them to her colleagues along the way. Next stop on the tour was the break room. Sure enough Greg was in there brewing a fresh pot of his blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Hey Greg"  
"Hi Sara. And who are these beautiful ladies?"  
"Agent Ziva DaVid , Abby meet Greg Sanders former crazy lab tech now crazy CSI"  
"Nice to meet you two. Love that spider web tattoo Abby, you got any more"  
"More than you'll see" replied Abby with a smile.  
"Not even I have seen all of Abbys tattoos I believe some are reserved for special people, yes?"  
"Quite right Ziva, Sara's seen most of them"  
"Really" Greg said with a mischievously  
"I went with Abby to get most of them, haven't seen her latest one though. Dedicated to this man of your or something isn't it?"  
"Ok if you lot are gonna start with the guy talk I'm outta here. Laters!" and with that Greg left the break room.  
"I did not realise you were seeing anybody Abby" Ziva asked  
"I'm not. Not really. I just have this friend who I like a lot and I want something to happen but I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Sometimes Abby you just have to take that leap of faith" said Sara knowing exactly what her friend was going through."You mean like you did with Grissom?"Ziva was now a little confused "Grissom is your boss, yes?"  
"Yes but he is so much more than that" Sara looked around to make sure there was no one looking in or hanging around that should be "he is also my fiancé. It took us a long time to get where we are but it's only made us stronger. No one here knows about it."  
"Knows what?" DiNozzo asked as he and the rest of the team entered the break room.  
"None of your business Tony, it was girl talk" Abby replied  
Before Tony could make an inappropriate remark Gibbs said "You have a good time Abbs"  
Abby bounced towards Gibbs "Oh Gibbs everything is so pretty and shinny, no music though and some of the things in Grissom's office are SO cool!"  
"Did you find much at the apartment?" Ziva asked  
"You mean apart from another dead body?" DiNozzo replied  
"Another body?" asked Sara

Grissom answer that "Agent DiNozzo thinks it's our first Vic girlfriend who went missing about the same time. She's gone down to our morgue until we can confirm who she is. Gibbs has agreed to let Doc Robins to do the autopsy as long as he liaises with Doctor Mallard back in Washington"

All this time McGee had been holding a box of evidence "excuse me but this is getting heavy were shall I put it?"

'_You or me' _Sara signed to Grissom  
'_You' _he signed back  
'_you owe me'_  
'_I love you to'_

"Oh jeez not you two to. It's bad enough when the boss and Abby sign now there are four of you" Tony complained  
"Ok Sara spill since when can you sign? And what did you say?" Catherine asked rather put out.  
"Abby taught me in college, her parents were deaf. It made things easier whenever I went round"  
Grissom looked at Gibbs knowing that at some point he would have to explain, what had just happened.  
"We should get back to the evidence McGee looks like he will drop that box very soon" Ziva added  
"McGee if you follow me I'll take you the lay out room" Sara said indicating for McGee to follow her.  
"Thank You"  
"Abby go with them. I know what you're like with evidence not processed properly"  
"That's OK Gibbs I trust Sara"  
Gibbs gave her _that_ look  
"but I'll go anyway" Abby added.  
Grissom turned to Catherine "Can you take Ziva down to Doc Robins see how that autopsy is going?"  
"Sure"  
"DiNozzo go with them"  
"Yes Boss"  
"While you're here you can share my office" he said to Gibbs. He had some difficult explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9 – Grissom's Office**

After grabbing a cup of coffee Grissom lead Agent Gibbs back to his office. He didn't really like sharing his space but he felt an explanation may be in order and it was saver there.

"I think I need to explain something to you" Grissom started  
"Not if you don't want to. It's none of my business what happens in your lab, as long as it doesn't affect my case"  
"True, but what I want to say may help you"  
"What do you mean help me? You don't know me"

Grissom made sure the door was shut before he continued

"No I don't. But I do know Sara very well and through her I have learned a lot about Abby"  
Gibbs was starting to get angry especially once Abbys name was mentioned "What has Abby got to do with this?"  
Grissom was not known for being an open person, he hid himself away but Sara had changed that and he hoped what he had to say may help Gibbs.  
"Many years ago I met Sara and Abby at a Forensics conference in San Francisco. Their uniqueness was what made them stand out but it was Sara constantly asking questions that made me really notice her. We went out for coffee a few times before I had to come back here."  
As much as Gibbs hated to admit it he was intrigued by this story so far he just wasn't sure he wanted to hear the end of it. "What does this have to do with the here and now?"  
"More than you think."

Before Grissom had a change to continue his story there was a knock on the door.  
Grissom put on a very professional manner the minute his office door opened "Conrad Ecklie this is Special Agent Gibbs" Ecklie and Gibbs politely shook hands but Grissom could tell that Gibbs thought as much of this man as he did.  
"I hope Grissom here is giving you all the help you need"  
"He is thank you."  
"Well you just let me know if there is anything I or the lab can do for you. I am more than happy to help out Federal cousins."  
"Thank you Mr Ecklie but Grissom and his team have been very helpful"  
"Glad to hear it, I'll leave you to it then" and with the Ecklie disappeared as quickly as he came.

Gibbs was intrigued by what Grissom was going to tell him but no sooner had Ecklie gone there was another knock on the door, this time it was Catherine and Ziva.

"We have now confirmed that out female DB is Stephanie Thompson formerly Mullis. The apartment was in her name, a short term lease of 2 months. It appears her and your marine wanted to get married before he deployed. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head, blood alcohol level was 0.1%" She then turned to face Gibbs "we have already emailed the report to Doctor Mallard"  
"Thank you."  
Yet another knock on the door, the rest of the joint team arrived.  
"What you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs said. It was almost a ritual to ask Abby that.  
Abby just smiled and moved to stand next to him and let Sara take the lead. "Taking in to account what the neighbours heard we think we know what happened"  
"Go on" Grissom said. Gibbs noticed he was being totally professional never quite looking directly at Sara but not ignoring her either. Perhaps is Grissom could do it then why couldn't he, but he wasn't certainly Abby felt the same way about him.  
"Amongst the papers you collected was a marriage certificate, dated the day Marine Corporal Jonathan Thompson died. It looks like after their wedding they headed back to Stephanie's apartment to celebrate. There were plenty of candles around the room and empty bottle of wine in the bin and another on the table"  
"Don't you think it makes it so much sadder? Knowing they died on their wedding day" Abby added pouting.

Gibbs put a protective arm around her.

"Sara please continue" Grissom said with a sly smile at Gibbs.  
"Neighbours heard arguing, so something obviously went wrong. We know from the bruising on Stephanie's body that she was pushed, not to hard but still with enough force to knock her over, she fell, hit her head and he panicked. In his intoxicated state he didn't know what to do so he ran."

"Seems like a good conclusion to me" Gibbs said  
"So are we saying this was lovers' quarrel gone wrong?" McGee asked  
"I believe so McGee yes."

Now that the case was wrapped up it was time to grab some sleep before the NCIS agents headed back to Washington. All that had to be done was for Grissom and Gibbs to finish up some paperwork.

"Abby do you fancy going for a drink?" Sara asked  
"YAY that would be so much fun. Why don't we all go?"

Grissom and Gibbs declined the offer in but wished everyone a good time


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry guys but this is a bit of a short chapter_

**Chapter 10**

Grissom's Office

It didn't take Grissom and Gibbs long to finish the final report, it was a fairly simple open and shut case.

"It does seem a bit of a waste you and your team coming all this way for what turned out to be a simple case"

"As far as marines are concerned all unexplained death are investigated, especially when they are due on operations. You can never be too careful"  
"You have a good team there Gibbs"  
"I know"

As Grissom signed the last piece of paper he said "I would like to continue with our previous conversation, if you don't mind?

"I have to say I am intrigued by why you want to tell me how you and Sara met"  
"How about we finish the conversation over a drink?"  
"Sounds good"

As Gibbs gathered his things together he noticed Grissom send a message on his phone. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a very eye opening

A small bar

The NCIS agents and CSI's gathered around one large table drinks in hand. They chattered about all sorts of things from how easy the case seemed to how there Labs differed. It had been a long few days and signs of tiredness were beginning to appear. Sara phone beeped with a message. "Were you staying tonight Abby?" Sara asked

"In the hotel with this lot I guess"  
"Why don't you stay at mine, we can have a good catch up?"  
"That would be so much fun. You guys don't mind do you?"  
"Cause not Abby."McGee answered  
"You girls have fun" Tony said with a wicked twinkle in his eye  
"Abby I think you had better tell Gibbs so he doesn't worry" Ziva added

And with that the merry munch went their separate ways.

**I have tried several times to upload the next couple of chapters but it wont let me :-( PLEASE be patient with me and i will upload it ASAP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11 – Grissom's town house**

Grissom drove Gibbs to his townhouse. It wasn't much but it was his and Sara's and He hoped tonight would show this stubborn agent that you can be keep work and play separate.

Grissom showed his guest down to the living room. Well it was more of a living room come dining room come kitchen really. His town house wasn't big but it was comfortable. Grissom popped to the kitchen to gather some drinks and left Gibbs to look at the large bookcase that dominated the main wall. Gibbs was caught of guard as he heard the front door open and a familiar voice caught his ears

"At least you got your man I'm still working on mine"  
"Honey I'm home" Sara said as she led Abby in to house  
"Abb?"  
"Gibbs? What are you doing here?"  
"Could ask you the same question Abbs" Gibbs said with a smile. He did however wonder about the comment Abby had made. Who was this man she was talking about, was he any good for her, what did he do, did he deserve her love and why on earth did he feel so jealous? Why? Because it probably wasn't him, even though he wanted it to be.

Abby and Sara came down the stairs. Abby moved to stand next to Gibbs while Sara moved over to Grissom gave him a quick kiss and help him carry the drinks and some snacks to the living room

"Gill do you mind?" Sara asked as she turned her back to him. Grissom undid the chain around her neck, waited until she had removed a ring then re-clasped it for her. Sara placed the sparkling diamond ring on to the ring finger of her left hand.  
"Is that what you wanted to talk about earlier?" Gibbs asked starting to understand why Grissom wanted to talk.  
"Oh Gibbs don't you think it's so romantic? They've known each other like SO long and know they look so happy" Abby said as she bounced over to Sara to give her another hug.  
"It wasn't that way always Abby." Grissom said with sadness "I put Sara through a lot before I saw what was in front of me the whole time"  
"Come on Gil we've been through this a million times. We're here now and that's all that matters"

Gibbs hated to admit it but he was intrigued by their relationship. Grissom and Sara were so professional when they were at the lab; his gut had told him they were close but nothing like this. Now here, in their home they were more relaxed and at ease.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you separate work from home?" Gibbs asked that was one of the things he never did get the hang of. Many failed relationships later he still hadn't figured that one out.  
"The Office" Grissom and Sara replied in unison.  
"Anything work related stays in the office" Grissom added  
"Seems a sensible idea" Abby agreed "you ever do that Gibbs?"  
"No. Guess that's where I went wrong."  
"Maybe or could be you never picked the right women Gibbs"  
"Maybe Abbs, maybe"  
"I take it you've been married before then?" Grissom asked. Abbys just giggled as both Sara and Gibbs looked at her.  
"Yes. A few times."  
"four" Abby said very quietly  
"Never works out though. They never understood what work means to me"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other knowing exactly what he meant. "That's probably one of the reason I waited so long to settle down." Grissom said. "But when you do find the person who understands you , who loves your work as much as you do, who gives you the space you need when you need it well then you just have to take a leap and hope it works out". Sara squeezed his hand, She knew how hard it was for him to share his feeling but when he did he meant every single word of it.

"Well it's getting late and I know you guys have an early flight so I'll show you to the spare room" Sara said. "Don't worry it has two single beds" Sara said to Gibbs


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 12**

Sara led the way down the short corridor, followed by Abby, Gibbs then Grissom.  
"This is your room, bathrooms at the end of the hall and we're next door just yell if you need anything." Sara said.

"Yell" Said Abby with a smile "can I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?"  
"I've already put something on the bed for you Abby, and Gibbs there's something for you to along with a few clean towels"  
"Thank you Sara that's very kind of you"  
Abby gave Sara a hug and whispered a Thank You in here ear  
"Sleep well" Grissom added before he and Sara entered there room.

"So"  
"So"  
"You use the bathroom first." Gibbs said wanting to give Abbys some privacy  
"Ok. Are you alright Gibbs"  
"Cause Abbs just tired no go get changed"

Abby ducked in to the bedroom grabbed the shirt Sara had given her and stepped in to the bathroom.

**Abby: bathroom**

Abby locked the door and was appreciative of Gibbs giving her some space.

She spent the time taking her hair down, taking her makeup off, and getting changed. She giggled to herself at the t-shirt Sara had lent her. It was an old ACDC shirt, Abby remembered Sara having this back in college. It felt nice, comforting somehow, something familiar to help her through the night.

Why did she feel so nervous it just didn't make sense? It certainly wasn't the fact that Gibbs would see her in so less. It wasn't the fact that she would see Gibbs in less. Abby had slept round Gibbs' before they had seen each other in night things. No the nerves came from sharing a room with Gibbs. This was something new. Every time she had stayed with him they were in separate rooms, she could almost image he wasn't there, keep a tight lid on her feelings, but not tonight. He would be there with her, in the same room as him, just a few feet away. It would be so much easier if he knew how she felt about him. But what if he didn't feel the same way? Tonight was going to be a long night. As Abby left the bathroom she could hear Saras voice drifting out of the bedroom…

**Gibbs: bedroom**

As Gibbs sat ion the edge of the bed He was glad that he was alone at least for a short time. It gave him time to think. Grissom had made a lot of sense over the last couple of days and he could see that now. If you found the right person and you really wanted things to work then you found a way. Perhaps that's were he had gone wrong all those times; he never truly wanted then to work out. He needed to know what Abby had meant earlier about 'working on her man'. It wasn't possible that it was him, was it? They had gotten close lately and he certainly had feeling for her but did she have feelings for him. In the quiet of the room he could hear the voices of Grissom and Sara next door. He didn't mean to over hear them but it was hard not to...

**Sara & Grissom: bedroom**

"Tell me what your thinking" Grissom asked quietly  
"Nothing really"  
"I know you, there's something going through that head of yours"  
"Well, there is something, but it might not work, but then again..."

The walls in there house were not particularly thick and if you spoke loud enough your voice carried to the neighbouring rooms, and Sara was counting on it.

"So, Gill what do you think of Abby?" Sara asked reasonably loudly  
"She seems like a sweet enough girl, very intelligent, I think Greg likes her"  
"Yeah I noticed that but she only has eyes for one man. He just needs to see what's in front of him"  
"Perhaps he's afraid of what people would say. "  
"Maybe but if your right for each other then it shouldn't matter?"  
"It took me a long time to realise that Sara. I'm glad you were patient with me"  
"I knew that in the end, when you were ready, you'd see me"

That's when they heard a knock on the door to the other bedroom.

**  
Gibbs & Abby**

"Can I come in?" Abby asked  
"Cause Abbs, no need to ask" Gibbs had changed in to an old baggy UCLA t-shirt and removed his shoes and pants, but was still sitting on the bed.  
"OK"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Abby lowered her voice, looked at the dividing wall between the two bedrooms and replied "you can ask me anything Gibbs you know that"  
"Good." Gibbs paused not quite sure how to ask his question. He was still on the bed looking away from her.  
"You alright Gibbs, you seem distracted and you never get distracted" Abby asked moving closer to him.

Gibbs wanted to tell her that every time she was in the room are anywhere near him he got distracted. "Something you said earlier has me worried Abby."  
"You know you don't need to worry about me."  
Gibbs stood up and turned to look at her "Wow…. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

"Gibbs are you apologising? Wait till I tell Tony." She said with a smile, trying to lighten the tension that was sitting heavy in the room.

For a split second Abby saw anger flash across Gibbs face, her attempt at lighting the mood at failed. As she took another step closer to Gibbs she said "I was only kidding, what ever you want to tell me won't leave this room. I promise"

"What if I want it to leave this room?"  
"Ok Gibbs now I'm confused."  
"Did you hear Sara and Grissom just now?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I think I know what they were saying"  
"About what"  
"About seeing what's in front of you"  
"Oh." Abby look into his eyes "And what is it you see?"  
"You"  
"Oh"  
"Is that OK?"  
"Yes" Abby had to sit down. It was getting a little too much for her. Everything she had dreamed about was slowly taking shape. Abby sat on the end of one of the beds; Gibbs hesitated before he sat next to her.

"You never asked me that question"  
"No I guess I didn't. I think I know the answer but, earlier when you and Sara walked through the door you said something about 'working on your man'? I just wondered who it was"  
"Oh, you heard that?"  
"Yes, do you mind answering it?"  
"You Gibbs, I was talking about you."  
"Oh"  
Abby yarned it had been a very long day and as much as she wanted to talk to Gibbs and find out what he was thinking and what exactly all this meant she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Come on Abbs, you need sleep" Gibbs said as he folded the covers back on the bed.  
"Can I ask you something now?"  
"Anything Abbs"  
"Will we talk tomorrow?"  
"Yes Abbs, I think we have a lot to talk about. Now get some sleep we have an early start"

And with that Gibbs turned the light out and climbed in to his bed.

"Night Gibbs"  
"Night Abbs"

**sorry this chapter has taken so long, i have already started the next one so hopefully wont take as long to update next time. Please press that little review button. Thanks muchly xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13**

Sara and Grissom woke nice and early so that they could say goodbye to there house guests. Grissom headed to the kitchen to make coffee while Sara headed to the guest room in an attempted to get Gibbs and Abby up. Abby never did like to be woken up especially this early, she just hoped that Gibbs was awake. She wanted to give Gibbs and Abby plenty of time together before they collected the rest of the team. If her plan from last night had worked out how she thought it had then these two had some talking to do.

Sara knocked on the bedroom door "Abby, Gibbs it's time to get up, we need to get you two to the airport"  
"Thank you Sara, we'll be out soon" Gibbs replied.  
"OK there's fresh coffee in the kitchen when you're ready"

Gibbs never really slept much anymore so he had been awake for a while. It had given him time to think about what he was going to do now knowing that Abby felt the same way about him as he felt about her. It had taken him this long to get this far he wasn't going to back down now. Abby was a very special person and needed to be treated right, if this, what ever this was, was going to go any were and have a change at survival then he needed to show her just how much she meant to him. Gibbs moved to sit on the bed next to a sleepy Abby, he gently rubbed her arm "Abby sweetheart its time to get up"  
"No, to early" she grumbled  
"Come on Abbs, there's coffee?"  
"Coffee?"  
"Yep, and we have a plane to catch"  
"Oh. We're going home today"  
"That's right"  
"Gibbs, did we um, talk about _us_ last night? Or did I dream it all?."  
Gibbs leant forward so his face was only an inch from hers "No Abbs, you didn't dream anything. I still see you" and he placed a very soft almost chaste kiss on her lips. "Now get ready before I drink all the coffee"  
"OK" today was going to be a good day, she could just tell.

Abby dragged herself out of bed grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She needed a moment to process the last few hours.

Once Abby was out the door Gibbs tried to pull his thoughts together. He liked Abby, liked her a lot, had done for a while, he never thought she liked him back though, not in that way at least. But this little trip had been an eye opener thanks to Sara and Grissom. How had he been so stupid and not done anything about this before? She was the only woman, no the only person who knew him this well, who actually understood him, gave him space when he needed it, gave him company when he thought he didn't want it. She certainly was one amazing person and it was about time he started treating her that way. An idea struck him; he picked up his cell phone and called the airline.

His plan was in motion, now for that coffee. He followed the all too familiar smell of fresh brewed coffee to the kitchen were he found both Sara and Grissom  
"How do you take your coffee?" Sara asked  
"Black, thank you"  
Sara handed Gibbs a large steaming mug of black coffee and left the two men to talk while she went to see if Abby needed anything.

Sara was just about to knock on the bathroom door when the it opened to reveal a very pouty Abby.  
"Hey Abby, you alright?" Sara asked worried. Had her plan really not worked like she thought?  
"I'm fine, I just realised that I left my bag at the hotel and have like no makeup"  
Sara chuckled "Come with me" she said leading Abby to her room "Here use what ever you like"  
"Sara! You are a life saver"  
"I don't know about that"  
"But you are! If it wasn't for your subtle hints through your thin walls last night I'd still be waiting for Gibbs to see me"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Sara said with a smirk  
"Of course not. OK I think I'm ready to face the day now, well almost…"  
"Coffee!" Sara and Abby said together, and burst in to laughter.

**Mean while in the kitchen**

"How long have you and Sara actually been together?" Gibbs asked, the investigator  
Grissom smiled "That's a bit of a grey area and a long story"  
"I don't mind hearing it if you want to tell it"  
"As you know I met Sara, and Abby for that matter at a Forensics Conference in San Francisco. We went out for coffee a few times, became quite close. Technically I was her professor so friendship was all I could offer her at the time. I returned to Vegas and my job but Sara and I stayed in touch. A few years ago one of my CSI get in a bit of trouble and I needed someone I could trust to run an internal investigation, so I called Sara.  
"And I never left" said Sara appearing in the kitchen with Abby.

When Sara and Grissom looked at each other it was hard to see the love they shared for each other. They didn't care about the age difference or the fact the he was her boss, at that moment they were just two people who loved each other and shared a life together.

"Ok guys we better go and collect the rest of your team if your going to make that flight" Sara said, pulling everyone back to reality.  
"It was good to meet both of you"  
Abby lurched forward and gave Grissom one of her hugs "It was great to see you again, you look after My Sara for me"  
"I plan to Abby."  
"Good, because if you don't I know how to hide a body and leave no forensics trace"  
Gibbs put an arm around Abby "Come on lets go home."  
Sara gave Grissom a quick kiss before leading Gibbs and Abby to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14 – the plane ride home  
**

Sara pulled up to the front of the hotel to find the rest of Gibbs team already there and arguing. Gibbs groaned; how could such a great team of investigators act like children most of the time.  
"Are they always like this" asked Sara  
"Pretty much, but that's what makes life fun" said Abby with a smile.

The team climbed in and Sara finished the drive to the airport.

Once there everyone pilled out of the car with McGee and Tony landing in a heap on the floor. Tony sprang to his feet first, dusting himself of and looking like he meant to do that, just to annoy McGee.

"Well Gibbs it was nice to meet you at last" said Sara to Gibbs  
"It was a pleasure to meet you to, and say thank you to Grissom for me"  
"I'm sure she will" said Abby with a cheeky wink

Sara wished the rest of the team a pleasant flight and promised Abby she would email her soon.  
Abby stood waving until Sara was no longer in sight.

"Right, check in this way" Abby said decisively.  
Gibbs grabbed Abbys bag again before following his team to the check in desks. "You guys better hurry up unless you want to walk back to DC" barked Gibbs at the rest of his team.  
"Yes Boss"  
"Come on Abbs this way" he said much more softly leading Abby towards the first class check in desk

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hello how may I help you today?" Said the very attractive read headed attendant.  
_Oh no_, thought Abby_, it had to be a red head, Gibbs is going to take one look at her and realise he doesn't like me like that after all_.  
"2 reservations Gibbs and Sciuto"  
"Certainly sir. Here are your tickets. Anything else I can help with?"  
"No, thank you"  
Abby was astounded. The attendant had obviously been flirting with Gibbs and he hadn't taken the bait once, perhaps he had meant what he had said last night, perhaps this thing between them what ever it was could work.

**OoOoOoOoO**

They didn't have long to wait for the plane to arrive.  
"May all First Class passengers make there way to the gate please"  
Gibbs stood took Abby bag yet again and with confused looks from the rest of the team he and Abby boarded.  
It wasn't long before the other three agents and the rest of the passengers boarded the plane and the take of routine was started.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Once the plane had levelled off an air hostess made her first rounds, "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"Two glasses of champagne please"  
"Certainly sir"  
"Gibbs, you never drink on a plane" said a very confused Abby.  
Gibbs took her hand "True, but I feel like celebrating" he said with a wink.  
"Here you go sir. And if you don't me asking what are you celebrating"  
"Us" was the only reply she got from Gibbs.  
The stewardess continued her journey as Abby turned to Gibbs "Is that why you changed seats?"  
"You mean a lot to me Abbs and I'm going to start showing you just how much, If that's Ok with you?" Gibbs said adding the 'My Girl' sign to Abbys cheek  
"OK"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Will you _please_ move your arm Tony"  
"No you move yours, it's my arm rest"  
"Is not"  
"Is SO"  
"Quiet" Ziva almost yelled "both of you will move your arms before I remove them for you. Permanently"

Tony and McGee looked at each other, then at Ziva both knowing she was quite capable of carrying out her promise, show she choose to.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Both sets of NCIS passengers settled in to conformable conversation, before falling asleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up. We're almost home"  
"You know Gibbs I could get used to you being the first thing I see when I wake up"  
Gibbs was taken aback by the pure love in her eyes for him and the sincerity in her voice "me to Abbs, me to"

This small exchange did not go unnoticed, after all there is very little room to hide on a plane. One of the airhostesses had seen and heard everything while she was carrying out her pre-landing checks. She wondered what this very handsome very dashing man could possibly see in someone like, well like _that_. There had to be a mistake, she had to get advice from a friend. She made her way to the back of the plane to were her colleague was.

"Hey, Hannah hows it going up here?"  
"No bad. You?"  
"Confusing. You know that good looking chap up in first class?"  
"Which one there are a couple"  
"The one sitting next to the Goth chick?"  
"Oooh him he's cute. What about him"  
"Do you think those two are like together or something? I mean I've been flirting with him the whole flight and nothing. I so much better looking than her"  
"Perhaps he's gay"

There was a muffled cough from the near by washroom.

"No definitely not. Well I don't think so anyway, not the way he's been chatting to that woman. They just seem like the oddest couple ever."  
"I don't know I've seen odder. Well as much as I love gossiping about the passengers we have to get ready to land"

And with that the 2 ladies dispersed to complete there rounds.

_They really should have checked to washroom _though Tony DiNozzo. He had overhead everything. He knew that the Boss and Abby were close, they always had been, but could it be something more? No way, right? He needed a second opinion and possible a third.

** oOoOoOoOo**

"Hey guys you'll never guess what I just over heard" Tony said as he returned to his seat.  
"I do not care to gossip Tony"  
"Not even when its about the Boss and Abby"  
That got McGees attention "What about the Boss and Abby?"  
Tony retold everything that he had over heard.  
"They have to be wrong, Abby would never date Gibbs" Said McGee with sadness in his voice. He may not be with her anymore but they were still very good friends and she would have told his wouldn't she?  
"Well Abby does have a thing for older man" replied Tony  
"I will go sort this out" Ziva said standing up and making her way to the first class dividing curtain.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Abby?"  
"Yes Gibbs"  
"Are you tired"  
"Not really, nothing a Caf-Pow wouldn't fix, why?"  
Gibbs took a deep breath "You fancy going out for dinner later? With me?"  
"Yes!" Abby squeaked before laughing at herself "I would love to Gibbs but…"  
"but?" said Gibbs sounding suddenly worried. Had he pushed things to far to fast?  
"Do you mind if we get a take out and go back to yours"  
Relieve washed over him "Cause not Abbs, anything you want"  
"Yay"

** oOoOoOoOo**

Ziva was very good at surveillance techniques, but on a plane there really isn't a lot of space to be secretive. She peered round the curtain slowly trying to locate Gibbs, but it was Abbys pigtails that stood out the most. She could just about hear Abby laughing but that was nothing strange, Abby laughed all the time

"Excuse me miss, you'll need to take you're seat now we're making our final approach"  
"Certainly" Ziva replied with defeat in her voice, she had found out nothing.

** OoOoOoOoO**

"So, what did you see?" asked a very excited ton and Ziva sat down again  
"Nothing. There as nothing to see. I think you are mistaken Tony"

The plane landed and everyone gathered there belongs and headed off the plane. It was not a surprise to see anyone that Gibbs was yet again carrying Abbs bag. Tony promised hiself that we would be paying special attention to these two. If there was something going on he would find out what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 15**

The agents made there way out of the airport to find that Vance had sent a car for them. Gibbs was thankful that yet again he didn't have to drive but frustrated as no one could drive around DC like he could. The ride from Dallas international to the Navy yard was quick and quiet. It seemed to Gibbs that both Tony and McGee were too tired to argue or Ziva had said something to them, noting the smile on Zivas face he went with his second opinion.

The bull was quiet, or at least it was until his agents walked in. It was well after 5pm so most normal people had left to go home. The only reason they had come here instead of going straight home was that Vance had wanted an immediate debriefing.

The team left there bags by there desk and went to meet Vance in the board room. The de-briefing was short, which everyone was grateful fore, especially Gibbs as he just wanted to spend some quality time with Abby. As everyone started to leave Gibbs turned to Vance and almost demanded that the whole team, Abby included, had the day off. Vance as the following day was a Friday he had no real problems with that, but told everyone to be in bright and early first thing Monday morning, and by first thing he meant 06:00.

Bull Pen  


"Hey Abby do you need a lift home"  
"That's very sweet Timmy but I have my car, if she want to work, she doesn't really like sitting still for long"  
"Just like you then" Tony added  
"Ok that's enough. Don't make me regret getting you tomorrow off"  
"No boss"

Tony, McGee and Ziva all scrambled for there bags and headed for the elevator before Gibbs could change his mind.

"So…" Abby said turning to Gibbs  
"So?"  
"I know my car wont start"  
"You do, do you?"  
"I know my machines Gibbs"  
"And you want that lift"  
"Well you did promise me dinner" she said taking a Step towards him

Gibbs took a step closer to her "that I did"  
"They just stood there looking at each other, no quite sure what to do next. Gibbs made the first move, slowly lifting his hand to cup her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. Abby couldn't help but lean in to his strong yet gently touch.

_PING_

At the sound of the elevator arriving they both flew apart, Abby trying hard not to look guilty.  
"Thought I told you to go home DiNozzo" Gibbs barked  
"You did boss, forgot my phone"

Abby swore Tony could hear her heart beating after all that's the only sound she could hear at that moment. There really was no real reason for her to feel guilty or even feel nervous. She often stood next to Gibbs, she often shared a meal with Gibbs so why was she feeling this nervous?

"You alright Abby?" Tony asked with concern in his voice  
"Sure, just tired, haven't had any Caf-Pow all day" she said adding a pout for extra effect.

" DiNozzo, haven't I already told you to go home"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Can we go to?" Abby asked quietly to Gibbs  
"Sure" he replied grabbing Abbys bag for her.

All three headed for the elevator. Abby tried to stand as far away from Gibbs as possible, which was difficult in such a small space.  
"So" began Tony trying to relieve the awkward silence that filled the elevator "any plans for the long weekend?"  
"the usual" replied Gibbs automatically

"Might go out, but at the moment I just want to stay in bed" said Abby catching Gibbs gaze at the word _bed_.

As the elevator hit the parking lot level and the doors opened DiNozzo bit his friends a good night and a good weekend and headed for his car.  
"Did you want to try your car?" asked Gibbs

"Can do but I know she won't start"

But Abby was surprised as on the first turn of the key her car roared in to life.

"Thought I never say this, but Tony was right"  
"Oh how so?"  
"The car is like you, full of surprises."

Abby followed Gibbs to his house. Although Abby knew the way like the back of her hand she was finding it hard to concentrate on the road. Things had changed between them but not beyond repair. Her and Gibbs had been friends for so long that she really did treasure there friendship. Gibbs was also the only man she had ever really truly loved.

As soon as she parked her car behind Gibbs' he was there to open the door for her.

"How about Chineese?" he asked has he lead Abby to his house  
"Sounds good. Do you have anything to drink other than bourbon?"

Gibbs wandered through to the kitchen "I have cold beer or red wine, what do you fancy?"

"Well that depends" Abby said with a smile  
"on what exactly"

Abby thought about this "well you drink beer with friends and wine on a date"

Gibbs chuckled, Abby was giving him one last change to back out "wine it is then" he said.

This was a good sign Gibbs thought. They were still using playful banter, just like they did at work and it felt nice, comforting. If the whole evening went like this then it was a very good start.

"Suppose I better phone for some food" Gibbs said as he uncorked the wine  
"Suppose so, or that wine is going to go straight to my head"  
"Oh really" replied Gibbs with a wicked grin  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you flirting with me?"  
"I guess I am" replied Gibbs passing Abby a very large glass of wine

"I like it"

As Gibbs order the food Abby looked at Gibbs CD collection. Finding something she liked she placed the disc in the stereo. Gibbs watched from the doorway as Abby swayed her body gently to the music and he smiled a genuine smile. He was happy really happy and tonight was just the start of things to come.

He walked slowly up behind Abby grabbed her right hand twirled her round, so that they were facing each other, and took her in a proper dance hold.  
"I didn't know you could dance Gibbs"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Abby"  
"Tell me?"  
"No"  
Abby stopped dancing "why not"  
"Wouldn't it be more fun for you to find out on your own"  
"Suppose so" Abby pouted "will you tell me one thing?"

Gibbs looked at her "did you know I want to kiss you right now?"

"No"  
"Do you mind?"

"no"

Gibbs' eyes did not leave Abbys, there hears beating fast. Gibbs reached out for the second time that day to cup Abbys beautiful face in his callused hands. Abby had to close her eyes for a second; she had to get her breathing under control. She opened them to when she felt Gibbs place a soft kiss on the end of her nose, she smiled. It was like watching a slow motion film Abby thought to herself, Gibbs face got closer and closer she feel his breath on her face

_**Knock knock**_

Gibbs let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding "coming" he yelled at the door.

_Not again_ Abby thought to herself as she made her way to the dinning table _I hope this isn't a sign or anything_

"What's wrong?" Gibbs said as he placed the food on the table  
"Nothing"  
"Abby"  
"It's….just…. oh never mind"  
"I know when something bothering you Abbs, so tell me, please?"

"Its nothing honestly" she said trying to sound happy but fooling no one

Gibbs took her hand, pulled her of the chair and into his arms. Abby was about to protest but before she could say anything Gibbs captured Abbys lips with his own. It took Abbys mind a second to catch up on what was happening, but when she did she kissed him back with everything she had.

Gibbs had started the kiss and it was Gibbs who ended the kiss.  
"wow" was all that Abby could say  
"Not often your lost for words Abbs"  
"That was just, just, WOW!"

"do you feel better now?"  
"much"

"Shall we eat"  
"Do we have to?" Abby pouted trying to get another one of those kisses

"I think its probably a good idea"  
"oh"

"You might need the energy for later"  
"Why Special Agent Gibbs, are you trying to seduce me?" Abby said trying to but on her best innocent voice

"is it working?"  
"hell yes"

"Well in that case, yes I am"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 16**

They chatted and laughed all through the meal, neither having had this much fun in a long time. Before they realised it the bottle of wine was empty.

"How's that happen?" laughed Abby

"Not quite sure. You want another?"  
"Not sure that's a good idea Gibbs. I already feel tipsy"  
"Oh Really?" Gibbs said with a boyish grin

"Unless you're trying to get me drunk?"  
"Would I do something like that to you?" Gibbs asked innocently

"Yes!" Abby laughed

Gibbs caught Abbys eyes "I've not had this much fun in a very long time Abby, thank you"  
"Nights not over yet"  
"what else did you have in mind for tonight then?"

Abby got off her chair and slowly moved over to Gibbs and sat on his knee. She draped her arms around his neck and whispered "I have a few ideas"

_**RING RING**_

"You have got to be kidding me" Abby said "Are going to get that"

"nope"  
"Why not?"  
"Got better things to do" and with that Gibbs kissed Abby

_**RING RING**_

"Sorry Gibbs that really annoying"  
"Ignore it"  
"Can't" Abby pouted

"You get it ten"

_**RING RING**_

"Why me? It's your phone"  
"It's not annoying me"  
"OK" Abby reluctantly got of Gibbs and grabbed his phone "Special Agents Gibbs Phone"

Abby looked over to Gibbs who was smiling, that was until he saw the fear in here eyes.

"Hey McGee"

Gibbs walked over to her and put the phone on to speaker.

"Abby? What are you doing there? I was getting worried when you didn't answer your phone"  
"Um nothing. I'm fine. Did you want Gibbs?"

"I um wanted to know if he'd heard from you. Tony said you left when he did"  
"That's sweet Timmy but I'm fine"  
"McGee"

"Yes Boss"  
"Abbys fine. She'll be here all weekend IF there is an emergency, you now the number."

"Yes Boss. Gibss …."

But Gibbs didn't hear what McGee was about to say as he hung up the phone.  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
"Did what, cut McGee off?" Gibbs was getting worried had he assumed to much, was Abby mad at him?  
"No tell him I'd be here all weekend"  
"You don't have to if…"

Abby smilled her million watt smile "Of course I want to stay Gibbs, but what's McGee going to think?"

Gibbs smiled back at her; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He was truly happy and he didn't care what his team thought. "Let him think what ever he wants to think"  
"But what about rule 12"  
"Screw rule 12"


End file.
